Warm
by Twoony
Summary: Kenma forgot his gloves so Kuroo helps in a way that makes Kenma blush.


**Disclaimer: Hello, this is simply a fluff story with my-oh wait...they're not mine? Why you got to harsh my buzz? I don't own Haikyu! apparently. Boo.**

 **Warning: This is really cheesy. I regret nothing.**

An optional practice was by no means "optional." Kenma knew this but he still managed a sigh when reading Kuroo's text later in the evening, I'll be over in the morning. Don't stay up late playing games!

Kenma ignored Kuroo's order and instead did exactly that. He regretted it though the next morning when Kuroo really did come over to wake him at-Kenma glared the clock-7 am. His glare then turned to the one who dared wake him so early for an optional practice.

"Don't wanna," Kenma grunted, turning to face away from the overly awake Kuroo. Kuroo had expected a fight but when wasn't it a fight? He easily ripped the blankets from Kenma, who curled in on himself at the sudden cold that surrounded him. The setter shivered but made no move to get up.

Kuroo scowled then placed his knee on the edge of Kenma's bed. He leaned over the smaller boy to peak at him over his shoulder. Kenma's eyes were closed but he was obviously still awake. "If you get up," Kuroo whispered against his ear. The action made Kenma shiver but he blamed that shiver on the cold rather than the warmth that went to his chest from how close Kuroo was. "I'll give you-" Kuroo whipped out from his back pocket, a game. "This!"

Kenma, curious to what "this" was, opened an eye only to immediately sit up to reach out thin fingers for the RPG that he had been saving up for that Kuroo now held in his hand. "Give," Kenma ordered, crawling onto his knee's when Kuroo pulled away with what he wanted.

"Only if you get up and come to practice."

 _Damn it_. Kenma sighed.

Kenma shivered from the cold that greeted him outside the club room later that evening. Practice had been exhausting with Lev constantly calling out for tosses. Practice shouldn't have been called optional seeing as everyone had come as usual. Kenma sighed with his head hung low at the thought of having to put up with that Lev. Where did he get all that energy? Why did he want to do that much anyways? Couldn't he…slow down a bit?

Kenma immediately missed the warmth within the club room though he did not at all miss the practice he was more than eager to get away from. He moved forward, pulling out his new game, courtesy of Kuroo, to examine. He wanted to play it now. His lips trembled in excitement. It was going to be the first thing he did when he got home. He shoved the game back into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. It wasn't until he was holding said phone in his hands that he realized how cold his fingers were. They were already becoming numb from the cold. Where'd his gloves go?

A cold gush of wind blew through the air as Kenma moved down the stairs. Kenma actually stumbled, barely managing to keep himself from falling down the steps. Somehow he managed to make it to the bottom without falling flat on his face. A few times his feet slid across the steps where pieces of ice were. Behind him came a cackle directed at his misfortune that could belong to only one person.

Kenma sent that person a glare over his shoulder, gold eyes narrowing on a mischievous grin. Kuroo grinned from ear to ear and took the two steps downwards at a time and with ease. H _e did that on purpose._

Kenma rolled his eyes. The setter buried his face beneath a red scarf he wrapped securely around his neck. He hunched his shoulders forward to further push up the warmth to brush against his ears as well.

"Careful there Kenma," Kuroo called, continuing to grin at the glare Kenma has yet to take off him. "You nearly got blown away." Kuroo pursed his lips cutely and pressed a pair of fingers into Kenma's side. The boy pulled away at the action, not at all liking him digging his fingers into his ribs. "Put on some weight will ya? You're too thin."

Kenma shrugged and began digging through his pockets in search of his gloves as he mumbled, "I'm fine Kuroo."

Each breath exhaled by either of the boys came out as white clouds. Wind continued to blow by, sending shivers down both boy's spines. Kuroo, who was already wrapped up within layers of warmth, did not leave but instead waited for his best friend to finish rummaging through his pockets. Kenma's brows furrowed as he came to the realization that his gloves were gone. He had grabbed everything earlier so he must have forgotten them at home.

Kenma sighed, shoulders slumping over in annoyance. "My gloves."

"What about them?" Kuroo asked and brushed at the back of his nose with his hand. The tip of it was turning red and he was now hopping from foot to foot in an attempt to keep his blood running.

"I can't find them," Kenma mumbled beneath his scarf. He enjoyed the way his breath warmed the cloth and therefore warmed his face. Looks like he'd have to walk home with his hands shoved in his pockets but that meant he couldn't play his game. He frowned. It was better than going numb in the cold.

Kuroo leaned over Kenma's shoulder to peer at his gold eyes that peered over his scarf. The setter had half of his face completely buried beneath his scarf. Kuroo chuckled and tugged off one of his gloves that he held out to Kenma. "Here, take this."

Kenma stared quizzically at the glove. Slowly, he took it and asked in confusion, "One glove?" _How does that help?_

"Yep and-" Kuroo, who had a glove on his opposite hand of Kenma's, reached forward with his ungloved hand to grasp Kenma's. _What is he doing?_ Kenma thought. _No way_. Immediately a blush came to Kenma's face. Thankfully he could blame the blush on the cold and not that he was utterly embarrassed by the way Kuroo gripped his hand. "-we'll walk to yours like this."

"No." Kenma stated and reached to further pull up his scarf. _He's crazy. No way. Impossible._ He averted his gaze, aiming it towards the sidewalk in hopes that Kuroo wouldn't see how clearly he was affected. He attempted to take a step back but Kuroo easily pulled him back towards him.

"Come on this is the best way," Kuroo insisted and even dared to intertwine their fingers. The action only furthered Kenma's already outrageous blush. He was glad he had his scarf to shield most of his embarrassment.

Kuroo couldn't keep the smile off his face as he began their trek home. Kenma stumbled behind him, his short legs having trouble in keeping up. "Slow down," Kenma ordered. Wait, that shouldn't be what he was concerned about. He should be telling him to let go of his hand not slow down so it'd be even more obvious that they were too close to be considered friendly. Kuroo glanced back and did as he told, taking shorter steps to allow Kenma to stay at his side.

Kenma couldn't look up at the captain. He had to use his fringe to shield his face because he felt like he could die of embarrassment. Kuroo, on the other hand, was happily humming off tune to himself with his normal grin etched across his face.

"I don't like this," Kenma huffed out. He couldn't even look at their hands. Feeling the warmth of Kuroo's fingers around his was sending something into his chest that he wasn't too comfortable with. His stomach squirmed at how unusually warm he felt in the winter air.

Kenma knew it was cold out yet he felt aflame. His hand was beginning to shake within Kuroo's and he wondered if he'd soon be grossed out by how he was beginning to sweat nervously.

"I do," Kuroo snickered and pulled Kenma closer. Their arms brushed and Kenma began to think he was actually going to melt from how hot he felt. "No one even notices." Kuroo waved his opposite hand at everyone around them who were too busy with their own lives to notice two boys walking too closely down a snow-covered sidewalk. "Besides…" Kuroo looked down at Kenma with a smirk that sent a shiver down Kenma's spine. "You like it."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't." Kenma groaned, though during this whole walk he had yet to try to pull away.

Kuroo pulled Kenma's hand into his pocket. The action made Kenma stumble for a moment but after regaining his footing he looked up to Kuroo curiously. He opened his mouth to complain about how this was just as embarrassing but the smile on Kuroo's face was that of contentment and Kenma couldn't bring himself to argue further…besides it was really warm.

 **Not sure how I feel about this. I love and hate it but whatever, might as well post it right?**


End file.
